In German Patent DE 37 02 490, a data transmission method is described in which data from picture element (pixel) blocks is converted from a DCT (discrete cosine transformation) into digital signals which are coded with variable word lengths. In doing this, the digital signals are recorded in blocks with an average length. Blocks which are not completely full are filled up with data from other blocks. In order to improve (i.e., reduce) interference susceptibility, direct DC components and significant alternating AC components are recorded at fixed intervals. If faults occur in the transmission channel or in the storage medium, block data which is distributed over other blocks cannot be decoded.